


i don't think i've posted this before

by ladeedadaday



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Relationships: Janis Sarkisian & Damian Hubbard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	i don't think i've posted this before

“Ms. Norbury, I have a question about the math homework.” Ms. Norbury shut her laptop, turning to give Janis her full attention. “How do you convert this to polar form?” 

“When we know a point in Cartesian Coordinates (x,y) and we want it in Polar Coordinates (r,θ) we solve a right triangle with two known sides.” I didn’t look this up i swear Janis nodded before returning to her seat. 

Today was Ms. Norbury’s day as “lunch monitor,” so during what would have been her break, she was watching rowdy teenagers roughhouse with each other. However, some shouting was what caught her attention. 

Hair was being pulled, a girl was being thrown onto the ground, a messenger bag was being stolen and shaken out and once Ms. Norbury saw pictures from Janis’s sketchbook being torn up, she knew what was going on.

Sure enough, once she got there, Janis was on the ground, bleeding and crying while a group of jocks surrounded her. One looked through her sketchbook occasionally tearing out sketches and throwing them on the ground. A few of them were yelling, but Ms. Nobury couldn’t exactly make out what they were saying because of the blood pumping in her ears. 

The Plastics stood, watching over the chaos, smirking. Ms. Norbury heard herself commanding the children to stop. She yanked the book from the boy’s hand and mentally promised herself that she would save the sketchbook because she could tell how important it was to Janis. 

Soon, the jocks backed off and Damian rushed to pick up Janis, presumably to carry her to the nurse’s office. Before he got her completely out of the cafeteria, Ms. Norbury made sure to return the sketchbook, and she knew that she would never forget the look on Janis’ face when she saw that her book was safe. 

Damian was speechless once they arrived in the nurse’s office. He hadn’t seen Janis cry quite this hard in a while. Her jacket had been torn and her back was bleeding, but both of those things could be fixed. Damian was okay at sewing and her back could be fixed with a simple bandage.

“Darling, how are you feeling?” She winced while sitting up. 

“I think they pulled out some of my hair.” She brought her shaking hand up to her head. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure they did.” 

“Aw, Janis, I’m so sorry.” He took her hands in his and squeezed. “I promise it’s going to be okay.” 

“They tore up my drawings.” She sniffled. “I didn’t do anything to them, Damian.”

He rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs. “I know, sweetheart, I know. They’re just trying to make you care about what they think and they’re upset because you’re unapologetically you, and for some reason, that bothers them. It’s not your fault, I promise.” All he wanted was a good life for Janis and him. If he could, he’d run away with her to a cabin in the woods where she’d paint and he’d devote his life to his 2O cats. 

The rest of the time they spent together in the nurse’s office was spent in silence until Damian spoke up again. “Do you think you’re ready to walk yet?” 

“Yeah. Where are we going?” 

“Home. Let’s go home.” He let her climb onto his back. “Janis, don’t fall asleep.” 

“I won’t.” She clutched her sketchbook as Damian took many shaky steps with Janis bouncing up and down with each step he took. “When we get home, can we watch a movie?” 

“Of course.” Her chin bonked into the top of his head. “Ow, Jan.”

She laughed. “Sorry.” They didn't say much more after that. “Damian, my back feels sticky.“

“Gross, Janis.“ She pouted. “Kidding! You know how much I love you.“ He thought about it for a minute and said. “Actually, I don't think you´d be able to comprehend how much I love you.“

“You´re right, because you´re too illiterate to put it into words.“ He laughed. 

“No! I’m gonna do it by the end of the night, just to prove that I’m not illiterate!” The pair laughed. Janis knew Damian would stay true to his word. He always did.  
That night, they started their game of ‘I love you because.’ Damian’s answers were always really cheesy, and Janis’ were mostly sarcastic, although she had her sweet moments. 

“I don’t even know how to put it into words, I just love you so much.”


End file.
